


Free the nipple!

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, female presenting nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: "Or maybe," she said,  running a finger down his chest, "maybe you're just jealous that everyone is going to get a look at my female presenting nipples."





	Free the nipple!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, because Tumblr *rolls eyes*

"Sansa, wait!" Jon's hand curled around her elbow, keeping her in place. "I can't believe you're doing this!"

Mayor Bolton had issued a new decree prohibiting the _display of female presenting nipples in public spaces._ He'd made that decision after a woman had tried to sue the restaurant that had called the police on her for breastfeeding there.

The people of Wintertown were organizing a march to protest the new decree today, and his girlfriend had decided to participate.

Jon had been fine with that, until he'd realized all the women would be marching topless.

"Why not?" she asked, pursing her lips. "Marge and Yara and Arya are all going!"

"Yes, but that's different!" he objected.

"Why?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Do you think I'm a prude? You believe I'm not bold enough?"

He threws his arms up. "Of course not!"

"Or maybe," she said, running a finger down his chest, "maybe you're just jealous that everyone is going to get a look at my _female presenting nipples._ "

"They're a fine pair of definitely female nipples," he pointed out.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," he admitted, cupping her cheek. "Maybe I'm a little jealous. But mostly I'm just worrried."

He leaned in to give her a quick kiss and felt her smile against his lips.

"Let me come with you."

She sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop protecting me?"

"At least one more time," he answered truthfully.


End file.
